


The Safe Path

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou teaching his mother how to play go</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Go Team Japan! Written for Drabble fest!: Hokuto Cup

"Mum!~" Hikaru drawls out in that irritating manner that only teenagers can truly master. "I've told you, and I've told you again, you can't be afraid of invading my territory. Go's not a safe game, you have to be prepared to take some risks!"

Being told to take risks, is not something new - but actually taking those risks seems so frightening. You don't know where Hikaru gets it from. You've always taken the safe path, with the safe decisions, like completing school, working for just a little while, finding a nice dependable husband and raising a son to support you in your old age. Your husband too, takes the safe path and continues to do so, by working long and hard hours and staying in Japan.

But Hikaru always turns that all around, as he shows you in this game - by laying traps the assembled territory you've amounted is lost. He lives such an odd lifestyle - but he's making a solid living with teaching games, and tournament money.

You smile though as he rambles through different strategies and take comfort in the fact that he's still teaching you. He always brushes it off as "well if I can't teach my own mother what chance do I have with some of these punks", - steadfastly ignoring the fact that he would be classified by most as a punk.

But he still thinks your worth teaching - as opposed to your own father who always refused to deal with beginners and whose disappointment in your novice mistakes was loud and clear.

You still worry for him - if there's a depression surely that will affect the people willing to spend money to learn how to play or improve at a frivolous game? If there's a better player, then the chances of him winning a tournament are in turn smaller as well. It's not a safe path that he's chosen - but he's happy and you guess that counts.

"Really mum, I don't know what your so worried about - it's not like this game will affect the next, other than with what you learn from it - so you should always try to make the most of the experience!"

It contradicts his first point about Go not being a safe game, but you smile and nod and get ready to start anew.


End file.
